


Bugs Baths and Beyond

by TheShipSailsItself



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Bugs, Bugs & Insects, Charmed Reboot Season 1, Entomophobia, F/M, Insects, Phobias, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Bugs.  Set sometime during Season 1.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Bugs Baths and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myrickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrickman/gifts).

It wasn’t that bad a day, all told. But still Macy found herself dragging by the time she digitally punched out at the lab. The only coherent thought in her head was getting home and getting as close to falling asleep in a tub of near scalding water and a foot of bubbles as possible without drowning.

Macy stretched languorously as she pushed at the still water near her waist sending a heavy wave of warm water along her stretched out legs. On it return journey, after hitting the porcelain at her feet, Macy hummed as the water flowed over and caressed the tops of her thighs and stroked up her stomach and chest. This was _exactly_ what she needed, silence and warmth swirling slowly all over her skin.

_Mmm, I could stay in here forever._

Unfortunately, without her sister’s time powers that wasn’t even a remote possibility. She’d have to get out soon and while the water wasn’t yet cold it was decidedly less than hot. Macy wondered how long she _had_ been soaking. She tugged at the shower curtain to take a peek at the wall clock when out the corner of her eye she spotted a shadow twitch at the far end of the bathroom.

“Oh shit!”

Macy sprang up and scrambled to her knees. She fumbled at the end of the tub feeling for the chain of the plug and tugging at it the second her fingers touched the warm beaded cord. The water began to drain sluggishly and Macy, now on her feet, sloshed her way to the other end of the tub. She pulled the curtain to her and peeked again around its edge. She choked on a scream as she saw… she didn’t know what it was but it was _something_ and it was _something **big**. _ It skittered across the tile from one shadowed corner to another closer corner faster than something its size ought to have moved.

Not that Macy was that freaked out by bugs but to state once again the _thing_ was **_huge_**_._ And it wasn’t like she as if she was at a Harry-level of panic (just yet) but maybe, just maybe, she has some lingering insect issues after nearly being impregnated and eaten by a demonic bug. But that was neither here nor there. 

And honestly, Macy would admit later, if she had been thinking just a tad bit clearer she might’ve come up with a plan slightly better than calling out for the one person who _did_ have an actual insect phobia. But Harry’s name came out of her mouth on a scream the millisecond she spied the tips of the spindly, foot-long legs creeping out from behind the toilet.

“Oh no, no, no. OHNOSHIT! OHSHITOH_FUCK_. OHH- **_HAAAARRY_**!”

A whipping ball of spaghettified human parts appeared in front of her and quickly coalesced into the form of Macy’s Whitelighter. Harry took in his surroundings and then turned to her with a first a quizzical then uniquely mortified look.

“Macy? Are you… Is everything okay?”

His eyes were wide and looking studiously over her shoulder at the tiled wall behind the tub.

Unfortunately, actual words were no longer coming out of her mouth. It was mostly just an amalgam of his name and ‘oh shit’ over and over again. And she hadn’t looked at him once since his arrival, her eyes glued to the toilet. Macy gesticulated in the direction of the toilet with one hand while clutching the shower curtain to her body with the other.

But then the thing-

“_Dear god, Macy! WHAT IS THAT THING?!”_

It sped out from under the toilet, legs tapping and clicking against the tile. It charged at Harry, slamming its head into the side of the tub just as Macy yanked at Harry and Harry simultaneously jumped fully clothed, shoes and all into the still half-filled tub. The water sloshed over the sides and the _thing_ reared back a few feet before once again speeding towards the tub and the definitely panicking pair inside it.

“Attic, Harry! OHSHITAttic! Attic! Attic!”

The two clutched at each other, Macy’s drenched skin soaking the fine linen of Harry’s suit and Harry’s hands scrambling to find purchase on Macy’s soap slickened skin. Harry’s thighs clenched around Macy’s leg as his fear drove him to climb whatever might be at hand for safety, that something unfortunately being the person who had called on _him_ for aid. 

“ATTIC!!”

Her shriek briefly penetrated Harry’s panicked brain and allowing him to gather enough of his wits to orb them out of the tub just as a third charge from the _thing_ rocked the tub. The force of it sending the entire cast-iron fixture onto its side and flooding the room with bathwater.

-

They, Harry, Macy and roughly two dozen gallons of bathwater, landed in a diluvial rush in the not-so-unoccupied attic. Instead of the relative silence they had each been expecting there were two frantic witches racing around the attic grabbing at candles, fly swatters and pulling out water stained boxes filled jumbles of rusted cans of bug spray. Maggie and Mel let out a matching pair startled yelps at the sudden flood of water rushing over their ankles. This was immediately followed by more shrieks of shock at the simultaneous appearance of their whitelighter clutching their stark naked sister, both of whom, it should be noted, were also screaming.

“Maggie, the Book! See what the Books says now!” Mel yelled at her baby sister as she sprayed a noxious line on floorboards in a rough estimation of a warding sigil. Harry and Macy watched dumbstruck as Maggie ran back to the bookstand and began furiously flipping through the Book of Shadows and yelling various, profanity laden, commands at it. 

Mel tossed the can she was holding aside as it sputtered out the last of its contents. She grabbed another can out of the box and hastily finished her ward with it. The attic was utterly wrecked. Cabinets and shelves looked like they had been tossed by the world’s worst cat burglars. 

A dark skittering mass coalesced under a nearby window and Macy swore and launched herself into the air. She scrabbled at Harry’s shoulders and wound her legs around his waist as swarm of tinier versions of the bathroom bug flowed carpet-like at Harry and herself. Harry himself screamed and clutched harder at Macy as he backed frantically away, stumbling and nearly falling over a discarded pile of books. But just as the swarm was about to reach the polished tips of his sodden shoes he could hear Maggie shout out a command and the heavy feeling of magic filled the room. A light arced out of Mel’s bug spray sigil and split into thousands of glowing, gossamer strings seeking out each individual bug and wrapping each in a tiny drop of light.

The bugs froze and then lifted into the air. There they floated suspended in the air, glowing and trapped in Maggie and Mel’s spell. The glowing intensified and the wriggling things ignited, burned and then quickly fizzled out like cheap sparklers. The light of Mel’s sigil pulsed once more and then petered out as Maggie and Mel finally turned towards the dripping pair huddling against a nearby wooden support. The younger Charmed Ones stared mutely at their sodden Whitelighter and their even more drippingly wet but, more importantly, _totally naked_ older sister. Their naked sister who was at that moment unwinding Harry’s legs from around her hips and shoving him to stand on his own two feet next to her. The second his ruined oxfords hit the floor Macy spun Harry and herself around so that the whitelighter’s back was to her sisters and his body blocked hers from their view.

“Macy?? What the hell? And Harry?! What in the goddamn fu-”

Mel’s sputtering and Maggie’s unintelligible squeaking were cut short when Macy’s palms slapped against Harry’s water-logged lapels sending water flicking into his face. She whispered a strangled _Oh my god, Harry. Get us out of here_, and Harry’s spinning and fear fogged brain cleared just enough for him to orb them out from under the shocked scrutiny of Macy’s sisters.

-

What follows is this: A glistening witch and drenched whitelighter re-materialize in said witch’s bedroom. Awkward thanks and good evening’s are exchanged. Harry and Mel ban Maggie from conjuring without supervision for the next six months. Macy's dreams fill with scenes of pulling a (faceless) man in a full, three-piece suit into the bath with her for far more entertaining reasons. And no one speaks of that night ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> _For jonnyconstantine who gave me a prompt. Sorry this took so long!_


End file.
